


"Selenelion"

by Ushicornio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, F/M, Female Hinata Shouyou, Photography
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ushicornio/pseuds/Ushicornio
Summary: Tsukishima es fotógrafo profesional; Hinata una bailarina reconocida. Comparten un pasado en común de encuentros y distanciamientos. Un vínculo de claroscuros que Kei prefiere se mantenga en pretérito, pero Shoyoka se va empeñar en volverlo presente.Porque en la inmensidad del cielo el Sol necesita indefectiblemente de la Luna para iluminar las noches solitarias; y la Luna necesita del Sol para brillar.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	"Selenelion"

El ruido del mundo en movimiento en aquel espacio reducido resultaba casi ensordecedor. Las voces de charlas apresuradas se superponían unas con otras, gritando órdenes de un extremo a otro, señalando indicaciones de último momento, demandando resultados a tiempo. La gente se agolpaba por montones yendo de aquí para allá casi con frenesí, cuerpos chocando unos con otros en un ir y venir de rostros con expresiones agitadas, urgentes, algunas emocionadas, otras preocupadas. Pero nadie se mostraba indiferente. Nadie, salvo Tsukishima Kei. Aislado del ruido gracias a los enormes audífonos que rodeaban su cabeza, Kei se desplazaba por el amplio recinto sin prestarle mayor atención al mundo en general, concentrado solo en lo que enfocaba con el objetivo de su cámara.

Era un día importante para el sector de la música, la danza y el entretenimiento, pues se llevaría a cabo un evento de bienvenida a nuevos talentos que acaban de hacer su debut público, apadrinados por artistas ya consagrados. Las afueras del recinto casi desbordaban de fans apiñados a la espera de ingresar, mientras el interior hervía de empleados trabajando a toda velocidad en los detalles de último momento para que todo saliera a la perfección. Tsukishima Kei estaba allí como uno de tantos fotógrafos más, así que no se encontraba tan agitado como el resto con la parte que le tocaba hacer. Aunque, para ser exactos, Kei no solía agitarse nunca para nada, ni por nadie. O por _casi_ nadie.

Deslizándose con tranquilidad entre reflectores y bambalinas, el lente fotográfico de Tsukishima fue registrando toda escena que llamaba su atención, cada pequeña porción de los preparativos que podían pasar como momentos regulares, casi desapercibidos para el ojo de cualquiera, pero que contaban su propia historia para quien supiera mirar y no solo ver. Continuó registrando la actividad previa al gran evento mientras sus pensamientos se dispersaban.

“ _Soy un hombre de obsesiones más que de pasiones_ ”.

Tsukishima tenía apenas doce años cuando leyó aquella frase en una nota sobre una antigua estrella de la literatura, y desde entonces se había quedado grabada en su inconsciente, porque se había sentido extrañamente identificado con aquella descripción. Nada solía apasionarle de manera particular; era bueno en muchas cosas pero nada despertaba sus instintos ni sentidos de manera permanente, intensa, eufórica. Nada encendía esa llama interna. En algún punto le tenía cierta envidia a esas personalidades capaces de dedicarse en cuerpo y alma al objetivo que despertaba sus pasiones más profundas, disfrutando aún en los fracasos porque su amor por el objeto de su pasión era el motor que los mantenía andando, creciendo y mejorando. A él, al menos, no le había sucedido así jamás. A él, en cambio, las cosas o las personas le resultaban indiferentes o le obsesionaban, no había un sano punto intermedio. El problema radicaba en que sus obsesiones eran tan intensas como efímeras. Tan rápido como desentrañaba el misterio que había hecho tintinear su mente de forma casi compulsiva, llegaba la indiferencia.

A lo largo de sus años formativos en fotografía había tenido problemas con más de una persona que había modelado para sus proyectos, pues el trato “ _especial_ ” que habían sentido de parte de Tsukishima solo había sido el reflejo del interés casi obsesivo que habían despertado en Kei; interés transmutado en sesiones fotográficas que le habían valido premios y condecoraciones, y una obsesión que vivió durante el tiempo exacto que le tomó a su mente limpiarse de la compulsión y pasar al siguiente tema. Ese tiempo no solía extenderse más allá de unos días o pocas semanas, como mucho.

¿Y por qué estaba teniendo esta suerte de dilema introspectivo en medio de un día laboral como cualquier otro? Bueno…

Un insistente tironeo en la manga de su camisa lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, haciéndole despegar los ojos de su cámara por un momento y bajar la vista con hastío hacia la persona que reclamaba su atención. Y allí estaba la respuesta al porqué de su dilema introspectivo actual.

Hinata Shoyoka.

La menuda chica de cabellos anaranjados se inclinaba sobre su brazo para llamar su atención. Estaba apenas ataviada con un brillante traje de baile árabe que dejaba más piel a la vista de la que escondía. Sin respeto alguno por su espacio personal, como era habitual en ella, Hinata estiró la mano para mover un poco los audífonos de Kei y así hacerse oír.

―¡No sabía que estarías hoy aquí, Tsukishima-kun! ―decía ella, toda sonrisa y alegría.

―No tenías por qué saberlo ―repuso él a su vez en tono quedo.

―¡Podrías haberme avisado! ―insistió la chica―. Hace mucho no nos vemos.

“ _Hace mucho que no me ves tú a mí, pero yo a ti te veo todo el tiempo_ ”, pensó Kei. Pero supuso que sería una respuesta un poco espeluznante para dar en ese momento.

―No hay razón para que nos veamos ―dijo en cambio.

Pero ni siquiera aquella respuesta hizo vacilar la sonrisa de Hinata.

―Oh, vamos, no intentes ponerte la máscara de Amargashima-kun conmigo ―replicó ella, risueña.

Y ahí radicaba el problema, en que se conocían desde hacía años y la máscara de indiferencia o desinterés con la que solía aislarse Tsukishima ante los demás no tenía el más mínimo efecto en Hinata. Sobre todo porque lejos estaba de ser indiferente ante ella, mucho menos estar desinteresado.

Y allí estaba Tsukishima, un metro noventa de humanidad, frialdad y desapego habitualmente, ahora acorralado por el escaso metro sesenta y cinco de la única obsesión en su vida que no fue efímera ni pasajera, para su desgracia personal.

―¿No tienes que ir hacer tus piruetas por ahí? ―inquirió Kei, pretendiendo un desinterés que en realidad no era tal mientras se alejaba un paso para poner espacio entre ambos―. Ve, de seguro te andan buscando.

Shoyoka compuso un mohín enfurruñado.

―¿Te quedarás hasta el final del evento?

―Es parte de mi trabajo.

―Entonces verás mi número.

―Debo fotografiar todos los números, no solo el tuyo. ―Y se encogió de hombros. Aunque la verdad no dicha era que su baile era el único que le interesaba presenciar.

―Es lo mismo ―insistió Shoyoka sin dejarse amilanar―. ¡Genial, nos encontraremos después del evento!

―Quién sabe ―masculló él de manera ambigua.

―No lo dije como opción ―replicó ella con una sonrisa luminosa, girando en una nube de tela vaporosa que la envolvía como las nubes al sol, y perdiéndose grácilmente entre el gentío.

Mentalmente Kei se negaba a reunirse con Shoyoka luego de que finalizara todo el espectáculo. No tenía la más mínima intención de ceder ante su orden tácita de esperar por ella. Porque de eso se trataba, de una orden velada, una petición sin derecho a réplica, un deseo firme que no permitía otra alternativa que ser cumplido. Así procedía Hinata por el mundo. Dicho así sonaba a una tirana en potencia, pero no era el caso. Simplemente se trataba de que todo lo que quería, lo que fuese que anhelara, se lo proponía y lo conseguía. Aunque en el proceso se demorara quince minutos, un día, dos semanas o diez años. Y el mundo a su alrededor, gente y circunstancias, parecían impedidos de negarle algo a su espíritu libre y alegre, que iba conquistando logros y corazones a fuerza de carisma y pasión honesta.

Volviéndose a acomodar los audífonos sobre las orejas, Tsukishima se aisló una vez más del entorno para poder capturarlo solo a través del lente de su cámara. Era una manera segura de interactuar con el mundo; una manera de ser parte de ese mundo con la distancia precisa para no estar ni muy involucrado, ni demasiado desentendido.

Veinte minutos más tarde dio comienzo el evento principal y Kei tuvo que reunirse con el resto de los fotógrafos en el área designada para ellos. Las siguientes seis horas transcurrieron en un sinfín de luces, destellos, músicas y danzas variadas. El público aplaudía y vitoreaba con éxtasis, sobre todo cada vez que alguno de los amateurs salía acompañado de algún cantante o bailarín consagrado. A Kei le gustaba la música en general, lo ayudaba a inspirarse y concentrarse en su trabajo, pero a decir verdad no le gustaban la clase de eventos a la que estaba asistiendo actualmente. Mientras fotografiaba los rostros de los artistas en el escenario, algunos alegres, muchos nerviosos, pero casi todos esperanzados de que sus carreras despegaran a partir de aquella noche, Tsukishima se preguntó cuántas de aquellas expresiones soñadoras terminarían con el tiempo manchadas por las sombras de una industria que era mucho más oscura de lo que mostraba en el escenario. Cuando el brillo es muy intenso, las sombras que se proyectan suelen ser igual de profundas.

Recién a mitad del evento fue el turno de Shoyoka de salir al escenario junto a un grupo de cantantes. Hinata amaba bailar, fuese en el estilo que fuese, pero se había ganado su reconocimiento sobre todo por su danza árabe, estilo que aquella noche les prestaba a las nuevas artistas para acompañarlas en su número. Mientras las seis chicas cantaban, su coreografía giraba en torno a la figura de Shoyoka, que se ondulaba con movimientos casi hipnóticos alrededor del escenario, adueñándose de él, haciéndolo vibrar con su energía, pero sin opacar a las nuevas artistas, solo compartiéndoles de su brillo personal para que ellas también deslumbraran. A Kei siempre lo había intrigado ese hecho, cómo conseguía Hinata ser esa clase de sol que todo lo ilumina con una intensidad avasallante pero no corrosiva; una intensidad que no consume ni opaca al resto, si no que los inspira, compartiendo un generoso esplendor que no quema, invitando en cambio a los demás a sentirse cálidos, luminosos y alegres también.

Terminado el evento y la rueda de prensa final correspondiente, Tsukishima se hallaba guardando sus cosas en un rincón listo para marcharse. Había una recepción por parte de los organizadores para todos los trabajadores que habían colaborado, pero Kei prefería retirarse pronto hacia su casa para ponerse a revisar su registro fotográfico de la noche. Teniendo en cuenta que Hinata sabía de su presencia allí, trató de escabullirse antes de que lo encontrara. En vano, por supuesto.

―Te dije que nos encontraríamos.

Tsukishima hizo una mueca y miró a Shoyoka, girando a penas el rostro. Ella aún vestía sus ropas árabes pero se había puesto por encima un holgado chándal, por debajo del cual asomaba la tela traslúcida de su traje.

―Así parece ―asintió―. En fin, ya nos encontramos, ya nos vimos, muy lindo todo. Hasta la próxima y que te vaya bien. ―Dicho lo cual se giró para emprender la marcha.

―¿No vas a quedarte a la recepción? ―inquirió Hinata, apresurando el paso para alcanzarlo―. Va haber un banquete.

―A diferencia tuya, la comida gratis nunca ha sido una fuente de interés para mí.

―¡No es solo gratis, es deliciosa, es un banquete _gourmet_!

―Para ti son _gourmets_ hasta los bollos de carne que venden en los _food trucks_.

Shoyoka abrió la boca para denegar aquello pero finalmente no dijo nada. En cambio hizo un gesto de aceptación, pues las palabras de Kei no destilaban más que la pura verdad.

―¿En serio no vas a quedarte para que hablemos un poco más? ―se lamentó ella.

―Ya estamos hablando lo suficiente.

Tsukishima creyó que obtendría otra respuesta insistente, pero solo hubo silencio. Se detuvo un momento al percatarse de que Hinata ya no caminaba a su lado, pues se había quedado parada unos pasos atrás con gesto desinflado. Durante un breve instante se sintió apenado de haber provocado aquella expresión, pero la vacilación le duró poco. Era mejor así, no quería involucrarse con Shoyoka más de lo necesario. Observar sus logros y triunfos desde una distancia prudencial era la mejor opción. Aunque la energía de Hinata no resultara nociva para el resto del mundo, sí lo era para Kei. Para él, la cercanía de Shoyoka lo convertía en una especie de paralelismo patético con el mito de Ícaro: volar demasiado cerca del Sol destruía sus alas y lo hacía caer.

―Vuelve al banquete, habrá comida deliciosa y gente talentosa, suena a tu lugar ideal―le indicó Kei con una media sonrisa.

Ella lo miró con aquellos expresivos ojos que siempre parecían atravesarle las ideas cuando los posaba en él, pero cuando abrió la boca para decir algo más los interrumpió otra voz:

―¡Hinata-chan, por fin te encuentro!

Un hombre trajeado de mediana edad se acercaba con una ancha sonrisa y posó su mano sobre el codo de Shoyoka.

―Están todos esperándote en el salón, cariño ―comentó entonces.

A diferencia de Tsukishima, a Hinata se le daba muy mal eso de esconder sus emociones, y todo su semblante se tiñó con una mezcla de incomodidad e inquietud que llamó la atención de Kei, a pesar de que la chica esbozaba una sonrisa con la que trataba de disimular.

―En un momento más voy, señor ―replicó ella, y casi eran palpables sus ganas de apartar el codo de aquel agarre.

―Nuestra estrella más brillante del firmamento no se estará escabullendo en esta noche especial, ¿no? ―el sujeto dejó escapar una risa disfrazada de humor, pero con una advertencia latente.

―Hinata solo estaba ansiosa por ver las fotos de su espectáculo ―intercedió Kei entonces―. Pero ya le expliqué que será de las primeras en recibir las copias seleccionadas.

―Ya veo. También espero con ansias esas fotografías ―asintió el otro tipo; su expresión resultaba voraz―. Aunque siempre es mejor el modelo en vivo, ¿no? ―y le dirigió una sonrisa repugnante a Shoyoka―. Vamos andando, pequeña gigante, hay mucho champagne para brindar luego de una noche de tanto éxito. Y la noche aún es joven, quedan más éxitos por lograr… 

Hinata parecía no querer moverse un ápice del lugar.

―Espero que no les importe si los sigo ―indicó Tsukishima entonces―, soy un poco despistado y no podía ubicar el salón del banquete, por eso me demoré.

En ese momento la sonrisa de Hinata se volvió genuina.

―¡Claro, deja que te enseño el camino! ―y sin disimulo alguno se soltó del agarre del hombre y tomó el brazo de Kei, tironeando de él para guiarlo hasta el salón correspondiente.

Cantantes, bailarines, managers, fotógrafos, organizadores y personal técnico en general, todos disfrutaban de la reunión, charlando, comiendo y bebiendo, proponiendo brindis cada pocos minutos a la salud de uno u otro artista. Hinata se la pasó pegada a sus talones, a pesar de que todo el mundo quería arrastrarla a su propio círculo social para felicitarla o proponerle ideas. En uno de esos breves minutos en que la habían capturado, Tsukishima se halló a sí mismo frente a la enorme copa de camarones de la mesa principal, preguntándose qué rayos hacía allí que no estaba camino a la tranquilidad de su hogar. Rara vez participaba de esos _after_ , odiaba fingir un carisma que en realidad no poseía, y socializar con gente que no le interesaba le resultaba un fastidio difícil de disimular. Había hablado poco y nada con la gente que lo había abordado durante los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos; varias chicas, y algunos chicos también, se le habían insinuado sin ningún reparo, pero Kei había pasado de largo. No estaba allí más que por Hinata, y en verdad ni siquiera entendía qué hacía allí por ella. Solo había actuado de manera impulsiva, como siempre le sucedía cuando Hinata estaba alrededor suyo, en respuesta a la clara expresión de ayuda de la chica. De hecho, el tipo que la había ido a buscar ahora no estaba cerca de ella, se hallaba parado en el otro extremo del salón bebiendo whisky con un grupo de hombres que se veían tan poderosos y adinerados como él, pero Kei podía ver claramente cómo el sujeto no apartaba la mirada de la trayectoria de Shokoya por el salón. No había que ser un genio de la NASA para deducir que allí no se cocía nada bueno. Aunque no era asunto suyo, en verdad.

―¿Te hicieron algo los camarones? ―preguntó Hinata divertida al volver a su lado.

Recién entonces Tsukishima relajó el ceño que no se había dado cuenta de estar frunciendo.

―Sí, me recuerdan a ti ―replicó―. Me irritan con solo verlos.

―¡Hey! ―ella compuso un mohín ofendido, se sirvió algunos camarones en su propio plato y le dio una gran mordida a uno―. Pues están deliciosos, así que lo tomaré como que me consideras deliciosa también, ¡hum!

“ _Si supieras_ …” pensó él sombríamente, pero solo hizo una mueca y se limitó a servirse un trozo de tarta de fresas en el plato.

―Oye, Kei… ―susurró Shoyoka tras unos minutos―. Vamos a escaparnos.

Tsukishima se había atragantado primero al escucharla pronunciar su nombre y luego redobló las toses al escuchar su propuesta.

―¿De qué hablas? ―rezongó dándole un trago a su bebida.

―A escaparnos de esta reunión, tonto ―repitió en tono hastiado.

―No sabía que fuera una cárcel de la que hay que huir.

―Tal vez no para ti… ―murmuró en tono bajo.

Inspirando con fuerza, Tsukishima se preparó para resignarse a lo que pretendiera hacer Hinata con ambos. Tiempo atrás se había rendido ante el destino, era imposible ser prudente con Shoyoka alrededor, siempre tenía algo extravagante que hacer. Por eso desde hacía años había evitado su proximidad. Hasta esa noche. Aquella maldita noche.

―¿No vas a cambiarte e ir por tus cosas antes de irte? ―se extrañó Tsukishima. Al ingresar al salón de la fiesta Hinata tuvo que devolver el chándal con el que se cubría, y había estado pululando por el recinto una vez más solo cubierta por aquel traje de incrustaciones brillantes y tela vaporosa que dejaba su vientre y piernas al aire.

―No hace falta, mi manager se encargará de mis cosas luego ―repuso ella, evasiva―. ¿Cómo podemos salir sin levantar sospechas?

“ _Tu idea de escaparte de un lugar que no tiene barrotes ya es bastante sospechosa_ ”, pensó Tsukishima.

―Estuve recorriendo todo el lugar más temprano, me sé de memoria los pasillos ―dijo entonces.

Hinata esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

―Solo alguien que no te conoce se puede creer eso de “ _Soy despistado, no podía encontrar el camino al salón_ ”.

Kei hizo rodar los ojos.

―Ve a dar una vuelta por el salón, charla con algunas personas más. En veinte minutos yo iré al baño. Espera unos minutos y ve tú también ―le propuso―. Los baños quedan cerca de la puerta de servicio que da a los pasillos de la cocina, por allí podemos salir por el área trasera del edificio. 

―De acuerdo ―asintió, decidida―. Te veo en poco más de veinte minutos.

―Bien.

―¿Kei?

Algo en la nuca de Tsukishima se estremeció de nuevo al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por su voz.

―¿Qué?

―Gracias ―sonrió una vez más y partió a integrarse a un círculo de personas que charlaba y reían animadamente.

Tsukishima terminó su tarta de fresas, masticando con parsimonia mientras observaba a su alrededor, analizando. Caminó un poco más entre la gente, respondiendo a saludos y elogios con una sonrisa brillantemente fingida, y se mojó los labios con una copa de champagne que le ofrecieron para un brindis ocasional. Siempre manteniendo a Shoyoka en su campo visual. A unos cuantos metros ella reía ante algo que le decían otras dos chicas. Un poco después Kei se excusó para ir al aseo y un escaso minuto más tarde Hinata aparecía por el recodo del pasillo que daba a los baños. La chica se desconcertó un momento al no ver a nadie allí esperándola, y se sobresaltó al sentir algo caer en sus hombros.

―Tu traje de baile es fácil de identificar ―le comentó Kei, que acababa de echarle encima su propio abrigo largo. A él le llegaba por las rodillas; a Hinata, claro, le cubría casi hasta los tobillos.

Shoyoka asintió y se acomodó bien el abrigo, metiendo sus delgados brazos por las mangas. La prenda le quedaba inmensa, por supuesto, pero ella parecía muy cómoda de usarla.

―Esperemos un momento aquí ―murmuró Tsukishima y señaló hacia una enorme planta que decoraba un rincón, cerca de las puertas vaivén que daban a la cocina.

Ambos se situaron allí, apenas escondidos por las grandes hojas.

―Tiene tu olor ―comentó Hinata entonces.

Kei frunció el ceño.

―¿La planta?

―No, tonto ―ella rio por lo bajo―. Tu chaqueta ―explicó mientras se subía las solapas del cuello para dejarlas a la altura de su propia nariz.

―Sí, bueno, es mi ropa ―masculló él―. Malo sería que tuviese el olor de alguien más.

―Ahora va quedar con mi aroma, lo siento.

Hinata sabía lo reticente que era Tsukishima al contacto con otros y a prestar algo que fuese suyo, desde la tarea escolar hasta una prenda de vestir. De hecho, Shoyoka todavía tenía guardada la chaqueta deportiva que una vez le pidió prestada a Kei en la preparatoria, pues en aquel entonces él le dijo muy despectivamente que si se la devolvía solo pensaba tirarla a la basura.

Sin embargo, los pensamientos actuales de Kei lejos estaban de girar en torno a su desprecio por el contacto ajeno. En todo caso trataba de no concentrarse mucho en la idea de Hinata envuelta en su ropa, _una vez más_ , comentando como si tal cosa que reconocía su olor, y plantándole la imagen mental de sus aromas entremezclándose. Por suerte lo distrajo el sonido de la puerta de la cocina al abrirse y cerrarse, pues varios camareros acaban de salir con grandes bandejas de entremeses y bebidas.

―¿Vamos a irnos de esta condenada fiesta o nos quedaremos en este rincón hablando de olores durante el resto de la velada? ―dijo Kei al dar unos pasos y ver que Shoyoka no lo seguía, ya que parecía ensimismada.

Hinata alzó la vista y asintió con fuerza antes de salir tras los pasos de Tsukishima. Ingresaron a la cocina como si tal cosa, y nadie les prestó atención allí pues cocineros y ayudantes estaban ocupados. Shoyoka robó unos pasteles de crema al pasar y Kei tuvo que tirar de su muñeca para que dejara de babear por los platos que estaban preparando. Pronto salieron de la cocina hacia unos pasillos auxiliares que finalmente daban al área trasera, zona de carga y descarga de materiales y deshechos. Había seguridad en varias partes pero no tuvieron mayor problema ya que Kei llevaba el gafete de personal autorizado. Hubo alguna que otra mirada curiosa hacia Hinata pero la mayoría habría supuesto que Kei se había apuntado un ligue de una noche y se estaban escabullendo de la fiesta por privacidad. Verdad a medias.

―Bueno, ya estamos fuera ―Kei indicó lo obvio―. Mi trabajo ha terminado.

―Tengo hambre ―repuso Hinata con un mohín.

―Cuándo no.

―Vayamos a comer algo.

―Disculpa, pero solo acepté ayudarte a salir de la fiesta sin que te notaran demasiado ―apuntó en tono hastiado―. No recuerdo que el trato incluyera cena.

―Pero no tengo mi cartera ni mi dinero.

―Tú solita dijiste que tu manager se encargaría de tus cosas luego.

―¿Por favor?

Pasándose una mano por la cara, Tsukishima se resignó una vez más a los caprichos de Hinata. ¿Cuántas concesiones ya había hecho durante esa noche? Más de las que había prodigado a casi nadie durante los últimos años, eso seguro. 

Cuarenta minutos más tardes se habían alejado lo suficiente del recinto del evento, y se encontraban sentados en una banca frente a una fuente de un parque, comiendo unos bollos de carne que acaban de comprar en un puesto ambulante.

―Mmh, definitivamente _gourmet_ ―saboreó Shoyoka, con las mejillas infladas de comida y sonriente.

Era poco más de media noche pero aquella zona de la ciudad continuaba tan ajetreada como durante el día. Las luces nocturnas y los brillantes carteles publicitarios causaban suficiente polución lumínica para que no se lograra atisbar una sola estrella en el despejado pero oscuro cielo. El único astro que se podía vislumbrar en el firmamento nocturno era la luna creciente, recortada tras los rascacielos, resplandeciendo con un brillo prestado al sol, que aún ausente le regalaba de su propia luz a la luna para iluminar las noches de cielos solitarios.

―¿Te vas a comer eso? ―preguntó Hinata de pronto, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones internas de Tsukishima.

―No, pero ya le di algunas mordidas ―replicó Kei mirando el bollo de carne que sostenía, al que apenas le había quitado algunos bocados.

Como siempre a Hinata no le importó en lo más mínimo ese detalle y extendió una mano para terminarse la comida que Tsukishima siempre dejaba a medias. Habían pasado los últimos quince minutos en silencio, tan solo rodeados por los lejanos ruidos de la vida nocturna en la ciudad, y el apacible sonido del agua de la fuente cercana. Shoyoka había estado callada porque estaba ocupada zampándose los tres bollos de carne que Kei le compró, y él había estado hundido en su propia mente. Pero ahora que Hinata había interrumpido su hilo de pensamientos, Tsukishima recordó que había una pregunta que todavía no había formulado.

―¿Por qué quisiste escaparte así de la fiesta? ―inquirió entonces sin más preámbulos.

Shoyoka detuvo su entusiasmado masticar y tragó el bocado lentamente.

―¿Por diversión? ―hizo una mueca poco convincente a la que Kei solo respondió alzando una ceja escéptica―. Vale, no es eso.

Sin embargo, Tsukishima se quedó esperando una respuesta que parecía no iba a llegar nunca. Generalmente poco le importaban los detalles de las vidas ajenas, si había un rubro que se moriría de hambre si dependiera solo de Kei como su consumidor sería el de los chismes y los paparazis. Pero, claro, Hinata era la excepción a todas y cada una de las reglas por las que regía su vida. Así que esta vez no iba a ser distinto y dejó que su curiosidad fluyera como siempre que ella estaba alrededor.

―¿Y bien? ―la apremió para que contestara; el silencio solo se prolongó―. Creo que me gané el derecho a saber si soy cómplice encubridor de algún delito. 

Aquello provocó que las comisuras de Shoyoka se curvaran una vez más.

―No, por el contrario ―murmuró dándole otro bocado al bollo.

―¿Te escapaste para no cometer un delito? ―Tsukishima soltó las palabras con intención de sonar irónico, pero la expresión de la chica lo hizo dudar―. ¿Hinata?

Ella se removió, incómoda.

―Bueno, no es tanto así como un delito, es… bueno… ―Se encogió de hombros―. Trampa, supongo. Y no quiero.

―¿Trampa? ―repitió él frunciendo el ceño―. ¿Tú?

De los veintiún mil defectos que poseía Shoyoka, como cualquier ser humano que se precie de serlo los tiene, la deshonestidad no estaba entre ellos. De hecho, era tan insoportablemente honesta que ese mismo rasgo fluctuaba entre ser virtud o defecto según la ocasión y el contexto, pero era un rasgo inmutable de su personalidad.

―Hay un papel en un musical importante para el que me presenté a la audición. ―Le explicó Hinata entonces, con la vista fija en las luciérnagas que pululaban alrededor de la fuente, titilando en la penubra―. Y parece que me fue bien, somos solo dos chicas que llegamos a la instancia final…

― _¿Pero…?_

―Pero la decisión última depende de que… hum… ―Se removió aún más inquieta y sus mejillas se sonrosaron―. Eeeh, de que haga algo que, bueno, no tiene mucho que ver con el baile en sí… ni con lo profesional o buena que sea en la danza… Y yo-… ―Siguió farfullando hasta que sus palabras se diluyeron en un murmullo ininteligible.

―Te debes acostar con alguien, ¿verdad? ―soltó Tsukishima sin ningún reparo, observando cómo ella abría mucho los ojos pero no denegaba sus palabras―. Con el tipo ese de antes, el que te buscaba. ―Se trataba de un productor renombrado.

Hinata asintió, su expresión queda.

―Me gusta bailar ―dijo como si quisiera recordarse a sí misma qué la había traído hasta allí―. Me gusta sentir la música en el cuerpo y dejarla fluir, me gusta que me reconozcan por ella, me gusta trabajar de esto y participar en eventos y competencias. _Me gusta_.

―Pero eso no es todo lo que hay en el medio, ¿no? ―murmuró Kei y ella asintió una vez más, desinflada.

Como fotógrafo profesional que era, Tsukishima estaba bastante al tanto de la parte oscura que rodeaba y escondía el mundo del espectáculo. Casos de drogas, abusos y extorsiones, por decir lo menos, para que artistas de todas las disciplinas pudieran despegar en sus carreras, llegar a la cima, o simplemente mantenerlas. Sobre todo si eran mujeres. Muchos casos eran denunciados, pero la gran mayoría no, lamentablemente. Y menos cuando se trataba de alguien nuevo en un ambiente dominado por peces gordos, corruptos e influyentes.

―Hay muchas obras musicales y muchos productores ―señaló Kei―. No tienes por qué dejarte chantajear.

―Lo sé, no pienso hacer… _eso_ ―hizo una mueca de desagrado―. Estoy pensando qué hacer…

Tsukishima sabía que el tipo al que Hinata debía rechazar no era un hombre cualquiera que aceptaría un “ _No_ ” por respuesta sin más problemas. Tenía el poder y los contactos para hundir carreras artísticas para siempre, ya lo había hecho antes. Y para desgracia de Shoyoka, ella parecía haberse vuelto su más reciente obsesión.

El gesto de Kei se torció ante esa idea. Él conocía esa sensación que provocaba Hinata, ese impacto que dejaba obnubilados los sentidos, desacomodado el corazón y el cerebro convertido en una masa adicta a su baile y su sonrisa, fuente generadora de todas las endorfinas y dopamina del mundo. Y ese mismo impacto en personalidades retorcidas como la suya terminaba produciendo sentimientos e intenciones nada sanos. Durante la adolescencia Hinata se había transformado en su musa inspiradora, no solo a nivel artístico si no también motivacional; ella lo había empujado para seguir adelante y tomar el riesgo de ir más allá con la fotografía, de que no fuera “ _solo un pasatiempo_ _entretenido_ ”. Y a pesar de todo lo bueno que ella había representado en su vida, Tsukishima eligió alejarse por el bien de Hinata. Porque sus sentimientos e ideas en torno a la chica comenzaron a rozar límites obsesivos e insanos, y por mucho que su mente lo sedujera con la idea de encerrarla en una caja de cristal para su solo deleite personal, sabía que eso no era posible. Y no quería coartar esa libertad brillante e inspiradora que emanaba Shoyoka, por lo cual prefirió poner espacio entre ambos. Siempre observándola, siguiendo sus pasos desde una distancia prudente. Participando en su mundo a través del lente de su cámara, al alcance justo para estar involucrado, pero no demasiado. Y así evitar afectarla negativamente.

No obstante, recién terminaba de tirar por la borda todos esos cuidadosos años de no mezclarse en los asuntos personales de Hinata. Se acababa de zambullir de cabeza en uno de los problemas que la aquejaban y, para colmo, descubriendo que alguien trataba de imponer sobre ella toda esa obsesión subyugante de la que Kei había querido librarla. ¿De qué servía que él se responsabilizara de sus propios demonios, evitando arruinar los planes de vida de Hinata, si llegaba alguien más para hacer algo similar e incluso peor?

―Te puedo ayudar ―se oyó decir Kei a sí mismo.

La expresión esperanzada en los ojos de Shoyoka se le clavó en el pecho como un puñal.

―¿De verdad?

―Sí, pero va tomar unos días. ―Sacó su celular y empezó a buscar un contacto―. Trata de no hacer o decir nada imprudente hasta entonces… ―Compuso una mueca repentina―. Aunque supongo que escaparte de la fiesta esta noche no fue precisamente prudente…

―No importa, puedo inventar alguna excusa creíble ―se apresuró a responder Hinata, el tono de su voz cargado de alivio y entusiasmo―. ¡Gracias, Kei! ―y le lanzó los brazos al cuello.

―¡Hey! ―se quejó él tratando de que no se le cayera el teléfono de una mano, mientras con la otra sujetaba el menudo cuerpo que se aferraba a sus hombros como si fuera una tabla salvavidas, y no el ancla que hacía años anhelaba hundir sus aspiraciones.

―Gracias, gracias ―siguió repitiendo ella.

―Todavía no he hecho nada ―apuntó Tsukishima, increíblemente tenso ante el contacto de Shoyoka.

―Eres la primera persona a lo que se lo cuento ―dijo Shoyoka entonces―. Así que con solo escucharme ya has hecho más que suficiente, me sentía muy mal. ―Se apartó un poco, sin soltarlo del todo, para regalarle una de esas brillantes sonrisas que, aún con la luna creciente sobre la cabeza y las luciérnagas alrededor, era la fuente de luz más intensa en la noche más oscura.

Una semana más tarde Tsukishima y Hinata se reencontraron en un café apartado donde él le presentó a una conocida. Se trataba de una mujer con la que había trabajado en algunos proyectos, y ella pertenecía a una agrupación de mujeres que ofrecían asesoría, apoyo y vías legales para denunciar toda clase de acosos, abusos y chantajes en el ambiente del espectáculo, por parte de personas influyentes, como el que estaba sufriendo Hinata. Kei las acompañó un rato, pero en cuanto terminó su capuchino se levantó y se fue para dejarlas hablar en privacidad.

A partir de entonces no volvió a reunirse con Shoyoka, aunque ella lo mantuvo al tanto de sus circunstancias por mensaje. Los primeros mensajes Kei los respondió, pero cuando el problema principal quedó zanjado, situación que hasta salió en los medios de comunicación ya que el tipo era un abusador asiduo, Tsukishima dejó de contestarle a Hinata. Era momento de retomar la sana distancia que habían mantenido durante los últimos años. Sería muy hipócrita de su parte ayudarla a deshacerse de un loco obsesivo en su vida, para ocupar él ese lugar. Durante años estuvieron sin hablarse, no tenía nada de raro volver a esa rutina. Sin embargo, esta vez Shoyoka no parecía muy dispuesta a aceptar su distanciamiento silencioso como había hecho antes, en sus últimos años universitarios. Como Tsukishima optó por no responder sus mensajes, Hinata pasó a llamarlo directamente. Cuando él dejó de contestar las llamadas, ella tomó acciones más directas y, de pronto, todas las ofertas laborales de Kei la incluían a ella en el proyecto. Tsukishima comenzaba a pensar que no era el único obsesionado.

―Dame una buena razón para no hablarnos más y no te volveré a molestar ―dijo Shoyoka una tarde, luego de que terminaran una de las sesiones fotográficas y quedaran a solas.

―Dame una buena razón para seguir hablándonos más ―replicó Kei a cambio.

Aquello la hizo fruncir los labios, enfurruñada.

―¡Porque somos amigos!

―¿Lo somos?

Hubo una pausa tensa.

―¡No lo sé! ―le espetó finalmente, enojada―. Lo fuimos durante años, o eso creía yo, cercanos al menos. ¡Y de pronto me dejaste de lado como si fuera una completa desconocida! ―lo miró con expresión entre furiosa, confundida y dolida―. ¿Hice o dije algo malo? ¿ _No_ hice o dije algo?

―No pasó nada… así son las cosas, nada más ―se encogió de hombros―. No mantengo el contacto con casi nadie de esa época, así es la vida, uno avanza y ya.

―Pero pensé que yo-… y tú-… ―se calló, sonrojada.

Tsukishima aprovechó para darle la última estocada a la disputa.

―¿Qué teníamos algo especial? ―aventuró en tono burlón contenido―. Oh, vamos, eres talentosa, _Hinata-chan,_ pero no eres el centro de la galaxia para todo el mundo. No para mí, al menos. Me agradas un poco, pero eso es todo. Eres solo alguien más.

Hinata permaneció en silencio unos instantes, sosteniéndole la mirada con ojos vidriosos y gesto altivo, hasta que por fin asintió. Sin decir otra palabra, tomó sus cosas y se marchó.

Tsukishima se tomó su tiempo ordenando el material de trabajo y, cuando salió del estudio, la noche cerrada estaba apenas iluminada por el resplandor de la luna menguante. Como la misma Luna, él también tenía un lado oculto, un lado que jamás enfrentaba al Sol y se mantenía oscuro. Así funcionaba en la naturaleza, y también entre ellos dos. Era mejor que las cosas permanecieran así.

Semanas más tarde Tsukishima se debatía ante el alivio de no haber tenido más contacto con Shoyoka, y el arrepentimiento de haber sido deshonesto con ella. No pasaba día sin que lo acorralara un pensamiento repentino sobre ella, su sonrisa genuina, sus usuales mohines ofendidos, o aquella última expresión en sus ojos antes de marcharse; también lo atacaban dudas absurdas sobre su propio actuar en aquel momento. Qué tal si… No, qué tal si nada. Las cosas estaban bien así.

No recordaba que el distanciamiento anterior le hubiese tomado tanto tiempo, aunque supuso que en aquella época estaba tan ocupado terminando su carrera universitaria, así como Hinata tan absorbida por su propio avance profesional, que no tuvo que hacer más esfuerzo del normal para que el distanciamiento se diera casi de forma natural. Por lo mismo, Kei decidió llenarse de más trabajo para tener los ojos y la mente ocupados en otra cosa que no fuera esa figura de cabellos fueguinos y movimientos corporales hipnóticos, que lo asaltaba en los lugares más inverosímiles: desde un anuncio publicitario en cualquier revista que tomara, hasta los enormes carteles luminosos en pleno centro de la ciudad cada vez que caminaba a su estudio. Tal vez debería irse a trabajar al campo un tiempo, tomar algún proyecto de fotografía local y asentarse en las afueras para desconectarse de la vida citadina y el constante recordatorio de los anhelos intensos que no se deben concretar.

Tan ajetreado estuvo con la cantidad de proyectos que aceptó, que terminó cayendo enfermo. Sus colegas y asistentes le habían llamado la atención por el poco cuidado a su descanso, pero él los desoyó hasta que un buen día colapsó en medio de una sesión. El problema radicaba en que nadie sabía dónde vivía porque Tsukishima guardaba celosamente su privacidad y jamás recibió a nadie en su departamento. Una de las pocas personas que conocía su departamento y lo visitaba de tanto en tanto era Yamaguchi, su mejor amigo desde siempre. El muchacho estaba ocupado con su propio trabajo pero se las arregló para recoger a Kei del hospital donde lo habían enviado a que lo viera un médico y de allí lo llevó a su hogar.

―Podía tomarme un taxi hasta casa ―se quejó Tsukishima en el trayecto―. No tenías que venir.

―Y tú podrías solo decir “ _Gracias, amigo_ ”, luego callarte y descansar hasta llegar a tu casa ―repuso Tadashi en tono burlón, con las manos en el volante y la vista fija en el camino.

Kei solo resopló en respuesta. No le agradaba depender de los demás, pero supuso que no era tan grave si solo se trataba de su mejor amigo. Peor había sido colapsar frente a sus clientes y colegas de trabajo. Su mente estaba tan embotada por la fiebre y el malestar general, que dormitó todo el camino hasta su departamento y solo fue levemente consciente de que Yamaguchi casi lo arrastró hasta su cama, donde lo acomodó y arropó lo mejor que pudo. Tadashi tenía que marcharse para atender sus propios asuntos, pero se quedó el tiempo suficiente para supervisar que Kei comiera apropiadamente y tomara la medicina antes de dormirse nuevamente.

―Volveré mañana a ver cómo estás ―prometió su amigo mientras le pasaba el vaso de agua con las pastillas que debía tomar―. Cualquier cosa que necesites, me llamas. Aunque sea mitad de la madrugada.

―Estaré bien ―masculló Tsukishima, tragando con dificultad―. Soy un adulto perfectamente funcional.

Esta vez fue el turno de Tadashi para resoplar irónicamente.

―Tan funcional que colapsaste en mitad del trabajo, claro.

―Hey, es parte de la vida adulta funcional vivir agotado por el trabajo… ―rezongó Kei con voz pastosa, manteniendo los ojos abiertos a duras penas mientras se hundía entre las mantas.

―Descansa, Tsukki.

Aquella noche Kei durmió mal y tuvo sueños inquietos. Escenas sueltas y personas ocasionales de su vida cotidiana actual se mezclaban con escenarios y recuerdos de años atrás. Tan pronto estaba parado en medio de su estudio sacándole fotos a un modelo, como de pronto frente a su cámara estaban parados todos sus compañeros de preparatoria, sonriendo para que les tomara la fotografía de graduación. Pero luego en todas las fotos que revelaba la única persona que aparecía sonriendo era Hinata, rodeada de personas que solo se veían como sombras. Por lo mismo, de pronto los padres de sus compañeros le reclamaban la falta de sus hijos en el anuario de la graduación, y como castigo le tomaban un examen sorpresa de Matemáticas. A Kei siempre le había ido bien en esa asignatura pero cuando el escenario cambió y se vio sentado en el pupitre con el examen ante él, los números escritos comenzaron a bailar en el papel.

―Pss, Kei, ¿me pasas la respuesta del cuarto ejercicio?

Tsukishima levantó la vista ante aquel susurro apremiante y vio que en el salón solo estaban él y Hinata. Ella estaba sentada más adelante, frente al enorme pizarrón, y se había volteado para pedir ayuda con el examen como siempre solía hacer en aquella época. Llevaba puesta la chaqueta deportiva que le había prestado años atrás. Mientras la observaba como hipnotizado, de repente el sol comenzó a bajar a toda velocidad y la luz del mediodía que entraba por los ventanales del aula se fue atenuando dramáticamente, tiñendo el ambiente en tonos crepusculares y proyectando sombras profundas por todos los rincones.

―Oh, es un eclipse de esos raros que me explicabas ―escuchó decir a la voz de Hinata, su rostro estaba oscurecido y su perfil se giraba hacia las ventanas. La iluminación provocaba reflejos fueguinos en sus cabellos.

Kei miró hacia allí también, distinguiendo la luna y el sol recortados en extremos opuestos del firmamento, sumidos en la penumbra de un eclipse horizontal.

―¿Cómo se pronunciaba el nombre? ―siguió hablando Shoyoka―. Seleon… Selele… Selole-…

― _Selenelion ―_ repuso Tsukishima.

Tenían a penas once años cuando Kei le había dado un sermón a Shoyoka con aquel saber que acababa de adquirir, sobre el término que describía un eclipse lunar durante el cual se podían observar tanto el Sol como la Luna el cielo, bajo circunstancias especiales. Hinata había recordado aquella palabra extraña durante años, repitiéndosela a Tsukishima siempre que podía, pues había sido la primera charla que tuvieron al conocerse. Siempre la pronunciaba mal, y él siempre la corregía con fingida apatía, esperando la sonrisa que ella cada vez esbozaba en respuesta.

Como en ese momento durante su extraño sueño. Aún en las crecientes sombras del salón Kei pudo distinguir la sonrisa de Shoyoka al escucharlo hablar. Él quiso sonreír a su vez pero el gesto se le quedó atascado al ver que una sombra enorme con forma de hombre se acercaba a toda velocidad por detrás de Hinata y la envolvía. Tsukishima trató de ir rápido en su ayuda pero el espacio empezó a expandirse y los extremos del salón se volvieron interminables. Corría y extendía sus brazos pero no podía alcanzarla. Al otro lado del ventanal el sol se escondía en el horizonte, llevándose el calor de sus rayos con él, y la luna se sumía en la fría penumbra de su eclipse. Casi no se veía nada y todo lo que oía Tsukishima mientras se esforzaba por avanzar era la voz angustiada de Shoyoka llamándolo: _“Kei. Kei. Kei_ ”; una y otra vez, como una letanía sinfín, hasta que todo se volvió oscuridad cerrada y silencio sepulcral.

En ese momento Tsukishima abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó en su cama tan rápido que se mareó, escondiendo el rostro entre las manos para tratar de calmarse.

―Kei, ¿estás bien?

Al parecer el sueño, o alucinación en este punto, no había terminado porque acababa de escuchar la voz de Hinata. Lo cual era imposible. No allí en su propia casa, en su habitación. Pero la mano posada en su hombro se sentía muy real, y al apartar las manos de sus propios ojos pudo ver claramente el rostro preocupado de Shoyoka que lo observaba con atención.

―¿Quieres agua? ―le ofreció ella―. Tenías mucha fiebre, debes estar sediento.

―¿Qué-…? ―la voz de Tsukishima sonó rasposa y quebrada. Tuvo que carraspear varias veces antes de poder hablar bien―. ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

―Pues una fiesta electrónica seguro que no ―repuso la chica poniéndole una mano en la frente, contacto ante el cual él se encogió y apartó―. Te estaba cuidado, obviamente.

―De obvio nada.

Hinata suspiró y le explicó que se había encontrado con Yamaguchi, con quien ella también mantenía amistad hasta la fecha. El muchacho le había contado cómo se encontraba Tsukishima de salud y que él mismo estaba un poco complicado para ir a cuidarlo, y finalmente habían acordado que ella iría en su lugar. Kei entrecerró los ojos. Tadashi lo había molestado desde siempre para que se reuniera una vez más con Shoyoka, para que retomaran el vínculo. Tsukishima había frenado sus dotes de disque Cupido a duras penas. Y ahora el muy maldito se había salido con la suya a medias. En cuanto lo viera de nuevo le quitaría las llaves duplicadas que le había pasado.

―Bueno, ya estoy bien, puedes irte ―espetó entonces.

Hinata, sin embargo, ni se inmutó.

―Eres inteligente, Kei, y conoces palabras extrañas y complicadas ―comentó como si tal cosa―. Pero siempre se te han dificultado las palabras sencillas como: “ _Gracias_ ”.

La mandíbula de Tsukishima se tensó mientras apartaba las mantas para salir de la cama.

― _Gracias_ ―dijo entre dientes―. ¿Suficiente?

Ella hizo una mueca ambigua.

―Casi.

―Lo que sea ―se puso de pie y se tambaleó un poco, pero se apartó al instante cuando ella estiró la mano una vez más para ayudarlo―. Cuando salga del baño no te quiero ver aquí.

Estaba siendo un borde asqueroso, lo sabía, pero su cerebro embotado por la fiebre pasada y la medicina no encontraba una estrategia más elegante para deshacerse del peligro inminente. Hinata solo movió la cabeza cuando él pasó de largo rumbo al cuarto de baño. Veinte minutos después, ya duchado, refrescado y sintiéndose menos débil, Kei fue a la cocina para comer algo antes de tomar la siguiente medicina. Y se encontró la comida lista y a Shoyoka sentada en el desayunador.

―Creo haberte dicho que no quería verte aquí ―murmuró molesto.

―Puedes cerrar los ojos y no me verás ―sugirió ella, sonriente.

―Ja, ja, muy graciosa.

―Me lo dicen habitualmente, gracias ―sonrió más―. ¿Ves? No es tan difícil. _Gra-cias_. 

―¿No piensas irte?

―Eres un buen mentiroso, Kei, lo admito ―dijo Hinata en cambio, tranquila.

―No respondiste mi pregunta.

―Ni tú la mía.

―No has preguntado nada, maldita sea ―puntualizó él.

―Pero lo hice, ¿recuerdas? Te pregunté si yo había hecho o dicho algo equivocado, algo que hiciera que dejaras de hablarme y te alejaras.

―Pues irrumpir en la casa de alguien sin invitación y negarte a marcharte es una buena razón para retirarte el saludo, déjame decirte ―Tsukishima se mostraba mordaz pero se le notaba un rictus nervioso―. Incluso podría llamar a la policía.

―Puedes hacerlo ―asintió Shoyoka sin perder la calma―. Así podría aprovechar para hacer mi propia denuncia por acoso.

―¿De qué hablas?

―De todas esas fotos mías que adornan tu estudio ahí ―señaló en dirección a la puerta tras la cual se ubicaba el estudio privado de Tsukishima, donde se traía el trabajo a casa―. Dudo que hayas trabajado en todos mis eventos de los últimos cuatro años.

Tsukishima sintió algo frío bajar por su espina dorsal. En otras circunstancias la habría enfrentado por haber espiado entre sus cosas privadas, pero ahora mismo ese detalle era anecdótico.

―Son solo fotografías.

―Incluso hay varias que no son de mi trabajo, si no de mi día a día ―continuó hablando ella, sus ojos fijos en él―. ¿Me seguías?

―Por supuesto que no ―murmuró.

―Mentiroso ―sonrió.

―Vete, solo vete ―le dijo en tono casi de súplica―. Olvídate de lo que viste, no hablaremos más ni me acercaré a ti. Pero vete.

Lejos de irse, Shoyoka se bajó del asiento alto del desayunador y se acercó a él.

―¿Cómo era que dijiste? ―fingió gesto pensativo―. Ah, sí: “ _No eres el centro de la galaxia para todo el mundo, Hinata-chan. No para mí, al menos._ ” ―Recitó con sonsonete―. “ _Eres solo alguien más._ ” ―Se detuvo a un paso de él, alzando la vista para mirarlo a los ojos―. ¿Por qué?

―Hinata…

―Dime por qué, dame una maldita y buena razón, y me iré como tanto quieres.

Tsukishima estaba lívido y tan tenso como la cuerda de un arco a punto de disparar en la diana. Y en este caso, la diana era él mismo. Inspiró con fuerza.

―Porque soy una persona horrible, por eso ―dijo por fin.

―Siempre has sido detestable, cuéntame algo que no sepa.

―No, no lo entiendes ―la contradijo―. _Horrible_ como ese tipo que denunciaste hace poco. Como tantos otros que no has denunciado porque aún no han hecho nada pero están esperando su oportunidad.

―¿Acaso eres un criminal?

―No es eso…

―Vale, lo de las fotos es un poco _creepy_ , pero yo también he guardado cuanta información he obtenido de ti estos años ―confesó con simpleza―. Así que no entiendo de qué hablas, nunca me forzaste a nada ―replicó ella―. Jamás me hiciste sentir incómoda. Estaba todo bien entre nosotros, creía que _más que bien_ , hasta que te desapareciste sin más.

Un silencio tenso se instaló entre ellos. Tsukishima sabía que no podía seguir evadiendo el tema, las cartas ya estaban echadas sobre la mesa, pero no encontraba las palabras precisas para poner en orden el caos de ideas y sentimientos que se agolpaban dentro suyo desde hacía tanto tiempo.

―No es bueno que yo esté a tu lado ―barbotó tras varios minutos sin decir nada.

―¿Quién lo dice? ―se extrañó Shoyoka.

―Yo ―sentenció Tsukishima―. Tú-… ¡Agh, no lo entenderías!

―Explícame.

Kei inspiró con fuerza una vez más y se pasó una mano por el pelo, despeinándose en gesto nervioso.

―Eres alguien alegre y sociable de forma casi irritante, honesta hasta el límite de lo absurdo, exageradamente apasionada con lo que amas, valiente y perseverante a pesar de los obstáculos o errores ―enumeró entonces―. Todo eso que eres me irritaba mucho al inicio, porque es todo lo que yo no soy, mi opuesto absoluto ―ella lo observaba casi sin pestañear, escuchándolo atenta―. Pero me compartiste de esa valentía alegre y atolondrada que tienes y todo fue mejor… durante un tiempo ―hizo una pausa para tomar aire―. Cuando empezaste a ganar fama y hacerte conocida, toda esa admiración que sentía por tu talento, tu empuje, tu don de gentes, esa inspiración que me provocabas, todo eso se tornó retorcido, oscuro y horrible ―meneó la cabeza―. Estaba dividido entre el orgullo de tu éxito y unos celos asquerosos porque lo compartieras con otros. No quería que otros te vieran como yo, que sintieran lo que yo por ti. Quería apartarte de todo y todos, que solo brillaras para mí… muy sano todo, ¿eh?

―Pero no lo hiciste, Kei.

―No lo hice porque me alejé a tiempo, porque preferí ahorrarte la mierda de mis demonios internos y no atosigarte con una relación espantosa que te hubiese cortado las alas que te han llevado a conseguir tus sueños ―dijo él a su vez―. Tú eres valiente, yo soy cobarde por naturaleza. Lo mejor que podía hacer por ti era dar un paso al costado.

―Lo eres, sí, un total cobarde ―asintió ella―. Ese mismo cobarde que no se atrevía a pensar en la fotografía como algo más que “ _solo un pasatiempo_ ”, porque tenía demasiado miedo de fracasar en algo que en el fondo amaba aunque se negaba a admitirlo. Pero al final lo lograste, y me gusta pensar que te empujé un poco para arriesgarte en eso.

Tsukishima desvió la mirada un instante.

―Solo _un poco_ ―admitió.

―Cobarde y deshonesto, como siempre ―resopló Shoyoka―. Pero yo también lo logré, Kei, conseguí mis sueños, o buena parte de ellos porque todavía me queda mucho por avanzar, y no te interpusiste en nada. Conocí gente, mundo, artes, y no me arruinaste nada de ello. Pero sí me hiciste daño cuando te alejaste sin adiós ni explicación ―dio otro paso al frente para acercarse y Tsukishima retrocedió otro tanto―. Llevaba años esperando que el cobarde ese al que le robé su primer beso a los catorce años juntara el valor suficiente para decirme que yo le gustaba también, y cuando pensé que ya por fin se me daría, ¡puf! ―hizo un gesto con las manos―. Desapareciste del escenario.

―Era lo mejor.

―Para ti, tal vez.

―Te hubiese hecho la vida imposible, Shoyoka. Y, en el mejor de los casos, de todas maneras hubiésemos terminado separados porque tú no debías ni podías renunciar a tus metas, y yo en ese momento no podía deshacérseme de esos celos, esa obsesión posesiva irracional que casi no podía controlar. Te hubiese hecho daño de una u otra forma.

―O podríamos haberlo resuelto juntos y nos pudo ir bien, tú qué sabes.

―No, porque me odiaba. De pronto empecé a odiar en lo que me convertía cuando estaba contigo, cuando te veía con otra gente, cuando sonreías y eras feliz con alguien más que no fuese yo ―soltó de sopetón―. ¿Cómo iba ser capaz de quererte apropiadamente si era incapaz de quererme a mí mismo cuando estaba contigo?

La expresión de Hinata se contrajo al escucharlo.

―No quería hacerte sentir así ―murmuró―. Solo quería gustarte.

―Lo sé, y no era tu culpa, si no mía y de mis obsesiones propias. Lo siento ―hubo un breve silencio―. Ya tienes la respuesta del porqué, ahora puedes irte tranquila, no te molestaré más.

―¿Todavía te odias cuando estás conmigo?

Tsukishima suspiró, cansado.

―No, no lo hago. Lo traté durante años. De momento tengo controlados mis demonios, así que vete mientras siga así. _Por favor_.

―Hablas como si fueses el único que tiene demonios internos, Kei.

―Hinata ―le advirtió cuando ella dio un paso más hacia él, que no podía retroceder más porque tenía la mesa detrás suyo.

―Dices que no era mi culpa, pero un poco disfruto saber que te sacaba de tus casillas aunque no estaba ni enterada en ese entonces ―admitió Shoyoka por lo bajo―. Pensaba que yo no te afectaba en nada, que no era más que otra de tus diversas inspiraciones ocasionales… pero me gusta saber que te trastocaba tanto.

―No es algo muy recomendable que te guste ser objeto de celos patológicos.

―Kei, no eres el único que se obsesiona ciegamente con algo… o alguien ―insistió ella―. Yo también detestaba cuando apuntabas con tu cámara a alguien más que no fuese yo ―admitió con las mejillas sonrosadas y la vista fija en él―. Me encantaba tu forma de observar el mundo a través de tus fotos, pero también comenzó a molestarme cuando ese mundo que capturabas incluía más personas y no solo a mí. Quería que solo me miraras a mí ―movió un poco la mano y sus nudillos rozaron la punta de los dedos de Kei―. Siempre me gustó bailar, pero en términos de público complacido el único espectador que me importaba eras tú ―continuó moviendo los dedos suavemente sobre la mano del muchacho―. Cuando te alejaste mi único consuelo era que siguieras viéndome bailar donde sea que estuvieras, y en cada concurso, espectáculo o competencia que me presentaba, imaginaba que estabas en primera fila observándome ―sonrió y miró brevemente la puerta cercana―. Y por lo que vi de en esas fotos, realmente lo hacías.

―No pretendía acosarte, lo juro. Sé que suena a excusa, pero no buscaba más que observarte ser feliz.

Los dedos de Hinata abandonaron cualquier decoro y se entrelazaron con los dedos de Tsukishima. A pesar de haber tenido fiebre, la piel de él estaba más fría que la suya, como siempre, pero el contacto era cálido.

―Pues bien, ya va siendo hora de que dejes de observarme ser feliz a través de una cámara, y me veas serlo en vivo y en directo, ¿no te parece? ―Kei estaba inmóvil, parecía que casi ni respiraba, aunque no había rechazado el contacto de la mano de Shoyoka―. También va siendo hora de que dejes de ser un cobarde conmigo, ¿sabes? Dejaste de ser un cobarde con la fotografía, ¿por qué no conmigo?

―Porque si fracasaba con la fotografía solo me afectaría a mí ―murmuró él―. Pero si me equivoco contigo, también saldrás dañada tú.

Shoyoka suspiró y apoyó la frente contra el pecho de Tsukishima.

―Deberías dejar de idealizarme, Kei ―dijo―. No soy esa persona maravillosa, intocable y frágil que imaginas. También me equivoco, también puedo ser egoísta e inmadura, y hacerte daño sin querer. Es parte del riesgo ―sonrió al sentir que los dedos de Kei se entrelazaban con los suyos en respuesta.

Tsukishima cerró los ojos un momento y apoyó el mentón sobre la coronilla de Hinata. Probablemente estaba siendo cauteloso en extremo, producto de su tendencia a huir en vez de enfrentar. Pero estaba casi seguro que la decisión de haberse alejado años atrás no había sido del todo errada. Había sido un cobarde, sí, pero también era cierto que ambos en esa época eran muy críos todavía, gobernados más por impulsos incontrolables que por la experiencia. Nada ni nadie podía asegurar que ahora eran mejores, que tomarían las decisiones correctas, que no serían un poco críos ansiosos e idiotas de tanto en tanto. Sin embargo, Tsukishima se sentía mucho más templado ahora que años atrás. O tal vez solo era el efecto de la cercanía de Shoyoka, que lo hacía sentirse valiente y mejor, como en aquella época cuando era un adolescente torpe y orgulloso que no se atrevía a perseguir sus propios sueños, y nunca lo hubiese hecho si ella no lo hubiese inspirado.

―Si te daño en lo más mínimo, me lo dices al instante, ¿de acuerdo? ―le pidió mientras posaba ambas manos sobre sus menudos hombros para apartarla un poco y mirarla a los ojos.

Ella solo sonreía, como siempre.

―Ya dejaste claro que soy honesta hasta al absurdo, ¿por qué no te diría las cosas que haces mal? ―repuso, despreocupada―. De hecho, ahora mismo me estás dañando.

Tsukishima se apresuró a soltar sus hombros; ella, en cambio, le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos.

―No me refería a eso, tonto ―se rio―. Pero necesito mi columna en buen estado para bailar bien, ya sabes. Y si tengo que estar en esta postura por mucho tiempo cada vez que esté esperando que me des un maldito beso, voy a terminar con problemas lumbares ―rezongó, pues estaba en puntillas, estirándose lo más posible, y solo llegaba al pecho de Tsukishima.

Él puso los ojos en blanco un momento, tomó el rostro de Shoyoka entre sus manos y se inclinó para evitar que ella se tuviera que estirar demasiado.

―Estrella enana ―se mofó cerca de su boca.

―Pero orbitas esta estrella enana ―replicó ella, sintiendo su aliento en los labios.

Tsukishima solo sonrió ante la ironía y posó su boca sobre la de Shoyoka con suavidad, apenas rozándola, probando con cautela, embebiéndose del calor de su contacto. Hinata, mucho más impaciente, le echó los brazos al cuello y le volvió a robar un beso profundo, como aquel primero que le había robado a los catorce años.

Al otro lado del ventanal de la sala el cielo estaba oscuro, la noche se apreciaba cerrada y sin estrellas. Solo la luna llena brillaba en el firmamento nocturno. Como ellos, que puertas adentro se querían y necesitaban con igual intensidad, allí en la inmensidad del cielo el Sol necesita indefectiblemente de la Luna para iluminar las noches solitarias; y la Luna necesita del Sol para brillar.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Es un oneshot a pedido, un poco más oscuro de lo que suelen ser mis escritos jaja espero que haya sido entretenida la lectura de todas formas uwu Gracias por leer.


End file.
